User talk:WikiPim
Archive of previous conversations __TOC__ BANGING SWORDS AND HEFTY POTIONS bar open for all 24/7 Free drinks can be taken below. Also liqour, snacks and beer available, as well as all kind of different soda's. (since so many hang out or come to this talk page, i thought it might be a good idea to get it even cosier ;) ) Categorization proposals Hi Pim, I've written up some proposals for categorization at Talk:Categorization. Also, there's some suggestions I made about the Infobox item which I'd like some input on at Template talk:Infobox item. Finally, I responded to your message at User talk:FourteenDays. Activity Level Hey Pim. I haven't been very active, and I'm not sure I can commit to being very active. I'm a full-time law student, and generally extremely busy. I usually find some time to play on weekends, but that depends on where I am on schoolwork. I'll work on stuff as I can, but it won't be that frequent. If you'd prefer to demote me, I'm OK with that. Dwex2 14:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hey there! Thanks for your input on the community central forums. By visiting a link to your MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user you've put up there, I noticed that the page edited by the user is there (which is fine), but it's there as a link. From my experience, I can tell you that it might give you headaches in the future: if a page is moved or removed, the former page will show up in and you'll have to update all the users pages to fix that. It's not that bad for one or two pages, or if the page has been edited by one or two new users, but more than that, you'll have lots of useless work to do. I updated that page on our wiki to simply have the page name in bold instead of having it as a link. I'm quite sure no one ever clicks on that link anyway (on our wiki, that is ;)). Hunter789 14:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : Dear Hunter, thanks for getting back at this and your compliments. I can understand your reasoning. However, we have a bot to do the nasty stuff for us. Beside that, from my personal experience i noticed that people tend to want to check their own updates and not everyone is as customed to the way Wikia works. But that's not a big deal. : ::All right, just wanted to share experience ;) Hunter789 15:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Missing data Hi Pim, I notice you've used the template I've created for missing data. I wonder if we should perhaps have different templates -- one for items like the Gaia's spine which don't have any data at all, one for items like the Medusan bull shield which are just missing some data, and some for items like the Gemini which are only missing crafting data. I would suggest that in the last case, we might not want to use the templates at all, since (unless the game changes again) we'll never be able to get that crafting data. (Also, I don't quite understand why you tagged the Ice brand at all -- it looks complete.) : Hey FourteenDays, the template is indeed very broad. I assume that you also could say that crafting time and research time is data on the infobox, and therefor it is not complete. The reason i added ice brand. : Since admins (actuallly: you and me) are the most commonly using those templates anyway, it may be changed. I also thought that the template might work discouraging for some contributors because it does show up at a whole lot of different items. I am open to alternatives in this. Any luck on the bot yet? : ::Hi Pim, ::Agreed, I think we want to use the template sparingly. Here's some suggestions: ::*One template for items like the Seed of skill which don't have any data: ::*One template, something like this, for items like Ifrit's flaming apparel which have most data but not everything: ::For items which are missing only the crafting data (new items like the Gemini), or crafting/research times (like the Ice brand), I think this is minor enough that we don't need to have the template. Maybe we can just add them to an appropriate category so we can keep track of them. :: :::Agreed that another template might be usefull. However i would choose to change the wording of the second one (some info missing) to: This item has might be a token bought recipe. Perhaps you have researched it and willing to share it's info. :::Something like that. Nice picture. ::: ::::OK, done. I've split the templates into two, Template:ItemNoData and Template:ItemSomeMissingData. Also I added another template, Template:UpdateInformation, for pages which need updating. Enjoy! :::: :::::If you would have been a girl, i would have given you a kiss ;) . Have slightly changed the color of the updateinfo template to make it easier distuinghuishable in a single view (i am lazy, but i do like to see things in a single quick view ;), so a color differentiation helps me to keep from reading through them each time) :::::Recently at Community Central people talked about adding a Facebook like or GooglePlus +1 buttons to pages. I am not that fond of them, but i don't know about you or the other admins. Do you feel those should be added to pages (to perhaps improve visitor volume)? ::::: ::::::Hehe, thanks. As for the like/+1 buttons, I doubt they would get used very much, but on the other hand, it wouldn't hurt to have them, either, so I wouldn't mind them being put in. ::::::Incidentally, I would suggest that we not use a template for items like the Riviera which are missing only the crafting data -- this is mostly because there's no way to get this data (as far as I can tell), so this can never be fixed. I would prefer having the template only on items that need fixing, not items that can't be fixed. :::::::Really? Can't the info from Riviera be fetched? Can you please explain? (remember, i ain't playing the game so i am not sure why) ::::::: ::::::::No, as of the October 27 update, the number of crafting points required to build an item is no longer displayed anywhere. This is what the crafting requirements screen looks like now: :::::::: ::::::::So there's no way to figure out the data for the new items. (One thing I considered would be counting the points from each hour and adding them up, but it never shows the points for the last hour, so you can't tell from that, either.) :::::::::That truely is a stupid error the creators have made there. But how can you tell how long it takes to build an item (and to know what you can build best?) then. :::::::::I am a bit puzzled there, because it will be hard to know if you better build a vial of mana or a gungnir for instance for a not so advanced player. Or am i wrong there? ::::::::: ::::::::::Yes, the amount of time required to craft the item is still displayed, just not the crafting points. Back Hi: I see you are back too! I stopped playing for a while and have come back now that there are many changes. I'm now playing at 1.8X game speed. A much faster and better game! I was posting here as a guest for a while because I forgot my password! JonathanHuff 18:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't left the wiki, but i am not playing the game since start of september. Glad to see you returned. Lots and lots of information on the wiki could use additional information, so please do add your knowledge. You might even make it to admin ;) : Hi there! I've been thinking about how to make better suggestions and I've thought the best way to do this is instead of putting in percentages, the best suggestion is to offer another weapon in the same family, in decreasing order of price, the highest price one being the one with the greatest chance of acceptance. I think this is much better than everyone writing down a percentage because the percentages changes with the customer class. This way, anyone can just look down the list and pick the most expensive weapon they have. What do you think? I've just done it for the Gemini bow as a trial, so I haven't put any links in there, Cheers, JonathanHuff 23:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : Dear Jonathan, : I do understand your reasoning behind it, but sadly it isn't true. Most low cost items haven't gotten the highest cost items in their class as best options. Beside that, a lot of items have got a fair percentage from items from another class. Feel free to look into this into more detail however and find out if there is a pattern to it. Share your knowledge on the wiki with a research page! : : OK, I should edit that to say the highest priced item that is lower than the price of the item in question. I still think this is the best method (caveat below) because with percentages you've got different customers and players have different skil sets. : However, I agree with you that this only works if the player has other items in the same family, and it only works for certain items. Item efficiency guide Thank you. I'm not much of a coder. I mostly just am good at playing with numbers and timing. 14:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Acheron143 : The coding on the wiki is fairly easy to comprehend, but i am glad to help you out on those things which you find hard to use or feel unsure about. Yust give me a call and/ or simply add info to pages and i will soon find it and help you out. Might however be offline, but usually check in daily. : : Its done Acheron143 03:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism One tries to be polite. I dislike people being idiots for the sake of idiocy. Acheron143 20:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Many guides are not up to date anymore Hi there, since the guild challenge update, many of the player guides, especially the new players', and mostly the guild sections of those, aren't up to date anymore. I was wondering what we should do about these? Just change them, remove the whole section, or totally delete the numerous guides available and remake (or fuse them together) a single one that's up to date, maybe by taking some chunks from each guide? Fexghadi 13:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Very good call. At least you can use the template about information not being up to date on the page. And offcourse you can discuss things with the original creators to see if they feel like updating the guides, or do it yourself. That's the nice thing about a wiki. You can ask the audience to have a say in it, do it yourself or use community message to ask people's help in this. : Since you are currently also an admin, i leave it up to you what you think appropriate in this. But i do appreciate your find in the fact that these guides indeed have been somewhat outdated. : :: Well in my opinion, having 6 or 7 different guides aren't the best way to do. I'd rather have a single one which gives a couple of different methods (maybe using colors to give people an easier time following the one that best fits their style) than having to read many and then group all the info myself. :: But I, for one, wouldn't take the responsibility to delete all previous guides in which people put time and effort without asking permission at least to other admins, even to the whole wiki community. Fexghadi 14:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::This is a good question. I agree completely that the guides desperately need updating and there's no good reason to have so many around, but also that we don't want to throw away people's work. Maybe we could save the old guides as archive subpages of the new guide? Would that work? ::::I held myself back at involving too much into player's opinion based guides. I thought it was ok as long as it was clearly destinguishable as sort of fan fiction/ personal opinion and that they share whatever they feel like. It was quite in demand for some time but the interest in this wiki has been deteriorated altogether and so the fan made guides as well. That they aren't up to date is something which could be adressed with a simple template. If a new guide should be made by admins is something of a complete different category in my perspective. But i leave that up to your own dedication if you think it is awesome to make a new guide. :::: :::::Well, better a template than nothing, honestly, but if I was a newbie player and saw "Beware, as some data in this guide might have been made out of date due to a certain update" or something like this, I wouldn't even care to read it. I'd be asking myself what is still ok and what isn't in the guide. We should rather have a single guide detailing basic rules such as low level efficiency, which we already have in nearly all guides, but the fact of having a single one would make it easier to keep it up to date. That's my thought. Fexghadi Talk S&P 14:37,11/28/2011 ::::::Good point Fex, i am with you here. I do think it is nice to have a sort of guidance for new players indeed. I don't see a role in that part for me but only giving suggestions and helpfull critique. Quite a lot of detailed information is spread all over the wiki, about guilds, tokens, quests, improvements, and so on and so on. It may be good to think about a way to make this guide easy to find as well, so new people actually get to read it during their initial phase of playing the game. It may be helpfull to get the word out once it is finished that we have a very usefull set of information here. ::::::And thinking about it, it wouldn't hurt to use many pictures in that guide as well as using video's. I might be setting the bar too high tough. ::::::